Chapter 40
Monster Musume: Everyday Life with Monster Girls (モンスター娘のいる日常, Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou) Chapter 40 is the fortieth chapter of the Monster Musume: Everyday Life with Monster Girls manga series. Written and drawn by mangaka Okayado (Inui Takemaru), this chapter was released in Japan on January 22nd, 2016, by the Japanese publishing company within the seinen manga and anime magazine, . The chapter was later gathered as part of the series' tankōbon volume Monster Musume: Everyday Life with Monster Girls Volume 10. Plot As part of his agreement with M.O.N., Kimihito Kurusu is told by Doppel that he will spend the day pulling pranks with her. Kimihito is hesitant to help her because of his kind disposition, but Doppel uses this to her advantage and guilt trips him until he cooperates. In exchange Doppel promises Kimihito that after they are done with her pranks she will do anything he wants. Kimihito relents, but not before asking Doppel to put on some clothes. Kimihito and Doppel, disguised as Sweetie Witch Makochan, travel to the shopping district where Doppel points to the Bicycle Police Officer as their first prank target. Kimihito initially refuses to prank a cop, but Doppel corrects him that their target is actually Lilith, who is talking to the officer. Kimihito recognizes Lilith as Rachnera's "friend", and after watching her steal the police officer's wallet he agrees to go through with the prank, and commends Doppel for going after law breakers on her day off. An ominous looking Doppel reveals she does so because if she goes after criminals, no one will punish her for harsh pranks. Doppel has Kimihito walk past Lilith and casually mentions Rachnera's name. Despite his terrible acting abilities, Lilith falls for the ruse and lures Kimihito into an alleyway. Lilith presents herself as a succubus and tries to sexually seduce Kimihito in order to get compromising photos of him to show Rachnera. This actions results in Kimihito giving her a light chop to the head and a lecture on how little kids should not do such sexual things. This confuses Lilith as she holds the belief that all men, including Kimihito are lolicons. Lilith then tries to hypnotize Kimihito in an effort to bring out his carnal desires. But this too, results in another chop to the head from Kimihito, and a lecture how she should try to follow Japanese customs. Out of options, Lilith tries to force herself on Kimihito, but is stopped when she notices a camera flash. Lilith turns and is surprised to find Rachnera taking photographs of them. Rachnera chastises Lilith for making a move on Kimihito and threatens to punish her, a prospect Lilith is perfectly fine with. After Lilith is tied up with rope and blindfolded, Doppel reveals that she was just disguised as Rachnea and complements him on resisting Lilith's hypnosis. Kimihito responds by lecturing Doppel on wearing clothes and telling her to follow Japanse customs, revealing that he was indeed hypnotized. Doppel slaps him and breaks him out of it. They travel to a park where Doppel next plans to prank Liz and Kinu, but waits when she notices Draco approaching the two. Draco tries to flirt with Liz, who intimidates Draco into leaving her alone while she is working. A depressed Draco walks away and reflects on how ever since the incident at the aquarium with Miia, nothing has gone her way. She then notices Miia is actually sitting at a nearby cafe. Draco starts to approach Miia but stops when she is startled by a fighting couple. The couple, actually Doppel and Kimihito in disguise, get Draco to realize that Miia might be mad at her for the aquarium incident. Draco tries to figure out how to apologize to Miia when she sees another couple, again Doppel and Kimihito in different disguises, getting flowers. Draco gets a bouquet of flowers and a small teddy-bear and gives them to Miia and apologizes for her past actions. Miia does forgive Draco, but then the two are approached by Liz, who tries to thank Draco for giving her the same bouquet of flowers and teddy-bear. This confuses Draco and angers Liz and Miia who beat Draco for being half-hearted. While walking away Liz notices Kimihito and Doppel and questions what they are doing. After talking, Liz reveals she and Kinu have been hired by the Mermaid Kingdom to track down an Liminal criminal that reentered the country after being deported and tells the two to be careful and leaves. Kimihito considers stopping the pranks with a criminal on the loose, but is then surprised when they hear a woman scream. They find Draco being sexually assaulted by the leader of the Pioneer Orc Renaissance Kinsmen. Doppel recognizes the Orc Leader from the doujin shop hostage situation and Kimihito panics and says they should call the police or Liz. Doppel quickly transforms into Lilith and grabs the Orcs attention who begins to chase her as he is a lolicon. Doppel leads the Orc Leader down the alleyway from earlier but gets careless and is captured. Before the Orc can assault Doppel he is hit in the back with something. The Orc turns to find that he was hit with the real Lilith who is still tied up and was thrown by Kimihito. The confused Orc finds that Doppel has escaped and when he turns back to Lilith he finds she too is missing, as she was rescued by Kimihito. Doppel then begins taunting the Orc Leader with a disembodied voice. The Orc recognizes Doppel's voice and yells that he is not scared of her. He is then surprised when Doppel appears behind him. Doppel berates the Orc and transforms into an eldritch abomination, scaring the Orc into submission. Later Kimihito and Doppel find Liz and Kinu playing a board game now that Orc Leader is in the custody of the Bicycle Police Officer, who is confused by the Orc's mad rantings. Doppel thanks Kimihito for saving her in the alley and offers to let him do anything he wants to her, and offers to change into any girl he is attracted to while he does so. Instead of accepting a sexual reward Kimihito gives her a small bag. Back at the M.O.N. Apartments, Zombina, Manako, and Tionishia are freaked out by a clothed Doppel. The three wonder how Kimihito got her to wear clothes, while Doppel covers herself with her hair as wearing clothes embarrasses her more than being nude. |} |} Key Events *Draco attempts to apologise to Miia for her behaviour in Chapter 19. *Doppel recalls her previous encounter with the Orc from Chapter 11. *Part of what might be Doppel's true nature is shown. *Doppel starts developing feelings for Kimihito. **Doppel reveals her nickname for Kimihito is "Bae" (彼氏ィ, Kareshii). Trivia *While it has been noted in previous chapters that exchange program participants can not wander outside their assigned houses without an assigned escort (such as their Host), on the table that Miia is attending is a "Short Term Pass" that allows her to leave her Host House unattended for short periods of time. This may be a nod to similar "short term" passes in Monster Musume: Everyday Life with Monster Girls Online which are utilized so that the player can send teams of exchange girls to go shopping for food unattended. **These passes (外出許可証) are commonly issued in Japan by hospitals, dormitories and training seminars for various purposes. *Liz and Kinu are shown playing Call of Cthulhu. *Dopple is shown reading a book named Crawling Chaos Cthulhu. Possibly the real Lovecraft story The Crawling Chaos. Category:Chapters